There's No Such Thing As Magic
by SupernaturalChik94
Summary: Ginny isn't as innocent as she makes herself out to be. She goes out on her own and meets up with the dark side, maybe that really was her fate. Harry was only a bump in the road. Draco took Ginny and made her his.
1. Back At Home

**Chapter One: Back At Home**

"GET OUT!" Ginny shouted across the room, when Harry stood there doing nothing.

"Ginny you have to let me explain! Please. It only happened twice!" He quickly gasped and covered his mouth.

"TWICE! You expect me to forgive you for that TWICE! I was going over to her house to give her back a potions book I borrowed, and you have the balls to snog Cho! I thought you told me eight years ago that it was over! It was just a fling, not a thing." Ginny quickly gathered a suitcase and started packing all of her clothes.

"Ginny, she kissed me! I tried to stop, but she suffocated me!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she suffocated you with _your _tongue down _her_ throat." Ginny growled throwing a couple of books and extra items in the suitcase and zipped it up.

"Where are you going? Can't we just talk about this?" Harry tried to grab her, but she moved out of the way and huffed.

"I'm going home, since you won't leave. My parents know I'm coming and are disappointed in you. We did just talk and now I'm finished." Before Harry could stop her, she grabbed floo powder and through it in the fire place, said the name of her old home and was gone. When she stepped out, she quickly hexed the fire place so he couldn't follow her and she started walking up the stairs.

It was five years after the war and six years since she graduated. She was engaged to Harry, and now thought twice about it. She didn't catch him the first time, only heard from her friends that he'd been out with Cho, but she turned her head and didn't believe it. She figured if he loved her, he'd stay with her and not hurt her, well she was wrong. She always thought it was weird that he never wanted to get married soon, she always brought it up and he always brushed it away saying they'd talk about it later. They never did.

Once she was all packed in and everything looked just how it did before she moved out, she went downstairs. Things were much quieter, after Fred dying and George moving out. Hermione and Ron moved in together and were also engaged, they were getting married in a month. It was just the parents at home and now her. Ginny didn't have a job and applied for many jobs in her area. She thought for a moment that maybe that was why Harry wanted to move on and be with someone who could make money, but the thing was she did everything around the house. Harry came home, she did the cleaning, the cooking, the washing, the scrubbing; she did everything. But tonight she just wanted to eat with the parents in peace, sleep in her old bed and wake up to her mother's breakfast. She missed her family; she called them right after finding Harry in Cho's room.

She heard her parents moving around downstairs and decided to join them. She went downstairs and was greeted by her mother first.

"Ginny! Are you alright?" She grabbed her in for a hug and tried to comfort her. Ginny only nodded and held in tears.

"Yeah mum. I'm fine."

"There's food on the table already heated if you want some. Feel free to chow down hun." Molly walked towards the kitchen with Ginny and opened the door for her. Ginny followed, walked through the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"How's my pumpkin?" Ginny turned around excited. She knew that voice. She hugged her father and her parent joined her at the table.

"I've been better. Harry's a real jerk." Ginny took a deep breath and began telling her parents about borrowing the book from Cho and going back to return it. Once she was finished, she began chowing down and finishing her glass before either parent spoke.

Finally her mum spoke up, "Ginny, you know your father and I both love you right? Harry had no right to do that. I always knew that boy was up to no good. Always getting into trouble with Ron and everything," she shook her head and continued. "Ginny, what you did was right. He doesn't deserve another chance. You deserve to find someone different, someone who isn't like Harry."

"Like who a Malfoy?" Ginny snorted and giggled to herself before looking up and immediately stopping from the looks she was receiving. "I was kidding…"

"Sweetie if you want to date a… Malfoy… then so be it. But I was more of talking about someone like Neville. That boy was always so nice to you. He respected you too." Arthur spoke up.

"Dad, he's married to Luna with a baby on the way. There's no way I would break up there little family. They are adorable together."

"I said someone like him hun; maybe Seamus Finnigan?"

Ginny only nodded and finished chewing her food before speaking. "I will send him an owl OK? I'll see what he's up to and then go from there."

Arthur looked pleased and finished his food. Molly smiled gently and nodded. "It'll be good for you to get out Gin. You may think it's too soon, but getting your mind off him is what you need. Trust me sweetie." She stood up and cleared the plates.

Ginny waited until her parents said their goodnights before heading upstairs to send the owl. Once they disappeared, she grabbed the owl and pet him. She wrote a letter.

_**Seamus,**_

_**Hey it's Ginny. I wanted to know what you were up to these days. I haven't talked to you in a while. We should meet up soon and catch up. Talk to you soon.**_

_** Ginny Weasley**_

Ginny opened the door and kissed the owl. She sent him on his way to deliver the letter and then sat in her bed. The only thing left for her to do was wait for the reply.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Two: Diagon Alley**

Ginny was in the process of brushing her teeth when she heard a pecking of an owl coming from her room. She quickly spit of the toothpaste and ran to her room to let him in. She knew it was the response letter and took the note gently from the owl's beak. She rubbed his head and gave him an owl treat before sending him on his way.

Ginny tore open the letter and read what had been said.

___**Gin,**_

_**Hey strange hearin' from you. I thought you were dead or something. Haha. I'm just kidding. I'm doing great for a kid who's living on his own. Meeting up would be great. Did you want to bring Harry? I could bring Pansy. I've finally decided to date a Slytherin. They really aren't that bad. They just have a bad attitude, but great in the sack. Let me know of the plans and we'll get together. I miss you.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Seamus Finnigan**_

Ginny sighed. _Well that wasn't what I was looking for._ Ginny took out a piece of paper and thought of what to write. There was no way she was going to be the third wheel. _Maybe tell him I want to hang out alone? No, that would be too suspicious. _She began to write another letter. After that letter she was done.

_** Seamus,**_

_**That would be great, if I were dating Harry still. We just broke up. If you want to meet up you can still bring Pansy, just don't expect me to see Harry. I miss you too. If you want to meet me then you can meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 8 PM tomorrow night. I hope to meet you there.**_

_**Ginny Weasley**_

Ginny grabbed her owl and kissed his beak. She sent him on his way to Seamus and went back to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth. Once she finished she curled up in her bed and thought about what it would be like to see Pansy outside of school. Would she be mean? Would she make fun of anyone? Those were the type of question replying over and over again in Ginny's head. Once she calmed down to fell into a deep sleep.

Ginny awoke to a tapping at her window. She turned to look at the clock. It read 12:07PM. Ginny jumped awake and rubbed her eyes opening the window for her owl. It had a note in its beak with seven words on it. It read:

Pansy has a surprise. See you tonight.

Ginny read the letter and reread it to make sure it wasn't a trick letter. No matter how many times she read it, the note didn't change. She frowned and tried to make sense of it. _What could the surprise be? A date? Surely not. She doesn't know my type of man anyway._

Ginny began to get ready for the night meeting. She walked to the Leaky Cauldron and decided to go to Diagon Alley to shop before meeting Seamus. She went straight for Flourish and Blotts bookstore. She needed a wedding gift for Hermione and knew she wanted the newest spell book that came out. She found it in the back. 'Spells of Hell'. Ginny laughed a little and read the back. It had all the basic spells and even spells she's never heard of. Ginny shrugged and brought it to the resigster.

"Hello. How much for the book?" She asked the man at the counter.

"Can't you read? It said 15 Galleons." The man smirked and shook his head displeased. _What's his problem? He must be new._

"I'm sorry there wasn't a sign on the shelf. And that can't be right. 15 Galleons?"

"Look if you don't want to pay then put the book back. I don't have time to..."

"No, no, no I'll pay." Ginny pulled out the coins and gave it to him. He grumbled and nodded putting the money away.

Ginny quickly rushed out of the store before more was said and sighed. _Now something for my brother._ She walked further into Diagon Alley and came across Quality Quidditch Supplies. He was always whining about needing a new broom cleaner and a pair of gloves.

Ginny found the gloves in the back and kept searching for the cleaner. Ginny glanced at her left and found it. She picked up the broom cleaner and walked up to the register.

"Is this everything mam?"

"Yeah this is it." Ginny nodded towards the woman and looked out the window as she was waiting for the total. She saw something that made her smile.

"Excuse me. But does it say that you're hiring?" Ginny smiled.

"Yes it does. We just hung that sign up this morning. The total is 9 Galleons and a sickle." The woman smiled back and waited for the money.

Ginny handed her the money and asked, "May I have an application please? I would love to work in a shop like this."

"Great! Do you have any work experience?" The woman handed her an application.

"No, but I have a lot of Quidditch and broom experience." Ginny smiled and filled out the application on the side. Once she was finished she handed the woman the paper.

"Thank you so much. I hope to get in contact with you soon," The woman nodded her goodbye and Ginny left the store.

Ginny walked all the way to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a butterbeer before sitting down at a small table in the corner. _What would the surprise be? I hope not a date. I wouldn't even know who it would be to begin with._ Ginny sighed and waited for Seamus and Pansy to show up. Finally they came and walked through the door.

"Ginny! Hey! The surprise should be arriving soon." Seamus laughed and hugged Ginny.

Ginny hugged him back and looked towards the door. But who she saw she was not expecting. She just stared as he man walked over to them.


	3. Butterbeer Popin'

**Chapter Three: Butterbeer Popin'**

Ginny grabbed her purse and was about to run out when he called her name.

"Ginny wait please! Let me explain. I'm sorry…" Harry's voice was cracking. Ginny could tell he was hurting. But she just happened to be hurting more.

"No Harry. I'm done. I told you that before and you didn't listen. Leave me alone. I don't want to be with you." Ginny almost started to cry, but stopped herself.

"Gin, please don't do this. I won't screw up again. It was only a few times. I didn't know what I had until I lost you." Harry grabbed her hand and she pushed him back.

"A few times?" Ginny laughed to herself. "You said twice before. I don't know why you keep lying, but obviously it's to keep Cho safe." Ginny shook her head and sighed.

"Ginny you listen to me right now! I don't want you to leave. So you won't leave! Got it?" Harry growled and Seamus jumped in.

"Woah! OK Harry I think it's time to go. I didn't know you were gonna be an ass." Seamus separated the two with his body.

"I'm the ass? Well she's being a fucking bitch. I apologized and she's not even taking me back." Harry tried to side step Seamus and Ginny quickly backed away into the crowd getting away from the two boys.

Ginny watched as the boys began arguing and she glanced over at Pansy. She was only staring at her like she was an alien. Pansy then looked at the boys and smirked. Harry said something that Seamus didn't like because he punched him and they started to fight.

Once the fight started in the middle of the floor, Ginny ran out the door and stopped to take a deep breath. She turned to her right and walked as fast as she could away. _How could I not have known that it would be Harry?_ She felt someone tug her arm and pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Gin. I really am. I thought it would've gone better. I was hoping Pansy and I could fix it. I didn't know that would happen." Seamus frowned and hugged her tight.

Ginny let the tears fall down her face. "I don't mean to be a bitch. I just…"

"Don't you dare ever call yourself that! You are not a bitch Gin! You are amazing, wonderful, sweet, spicy and hot." Seamus chuckled and winked making Ginny laugh and look down. "Hey. Don't look down, how about we go get a drink?"

"What about Pansy?" Ginny asked looking around.

"She's inside talking to Harry. She'll catch up, I'll go talk to her about it. It'll be fun. Just like old times right?"

Gin laughed and nodded. "OK. That'll be great." Seamus walked inside to talk to Pansy leaving Ginny outside.

While she was waiting, she caught sight of Cho walking down the street. _Oh great, just what I need now._ Ginny kept her head up and shoulders back as Cho walked over to her.

"Hey Gin… Sorry about Harry… It was an acid…"

"Oh save it Cho. I already know it was more than once. Don't pretend with me. You're fake like the rest of them."

Cho laughed. "Oh please. You're the one who's being delusional. He was with me before you and was still coming back to me while he was with you."

"You can have him anyway. He's not my type."

"That's not what he told me while I was riding him last week. We all knew you fell for him before you even met him. He's great in the sack though. Oh wait you don't know, you haven't had sex yet." Cho and her friends laughed as Ginny approached them.

"I'm not a whore," Ginny punched Cho on the left side of her jaw. "Like you." Ginny saw Seamus with his mouth open looking at her, Pansy right beside him. "Ready to go guys?"

Ginny began walking down the street with Seamus and Pansy behind her. They walked straight into a new club called "Butterbeer Popin'". Ginny walked in the building and went straight up to the bar. She ordered the usual butterbeer with a hint of vodka. It gave it a slightly better taste. Pansy and Seamus just ordered plain butterbeers.

"Ginny that was," Pansy laughed and shook her head. "Amazing! You really showed Cho up. No one fucks with you now. You would've been a great Slytherin." Pansy winked and took a sip of her drink.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Thank you, but in reality she started it, I just ended it. I don't like to be talked badly to."

"Yeah. That's the Gin we all remembered, I remember you not really liking Cho from the beginning though, so it was only a matter of time."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish it wasn't anytime soon." Ginny sighed and turned around so she could look at the crowd. She took a sip of her drink and watched the people dancing. Something caught her eye. It was pure blonde and reminded her of Hogwarts for some reason. She gasped when she saw him dancing and walking towards the bar.

Ginny turned around and drained her glass. She ordered another one and hoped he wasn't coming over to say hi.

"Pansy! What are you doing here?" Draco came up to where she was standing and hugged her.

"I'm doing great. Here with the husband to be." Pansy smirked and shook her head.

"Oh well congrats then." Draco held out his hand and shook Seamus' hair. "I always thought you were gonna marry a Slytherin, guess I was mistaken." Draco chuckled and went to walk away when he saw her.

"Weasley. What are you do…"

"I'm drinking and trying to forget the existence of men OK?" Ginny rolled her eyes and drained her glass, surprising Seamus, Pansy and Draco himself.

"Well your highness. I'll let you get back to doing just that." Draco smirked and chuckled walking back on the dance floor. Ginny only glanced after him and shook her head turning away.


	4. Mark Skeeter

**Chapter Four: Mark Skeeter**

It only took three more drinks for Ginny to throw her hands up and get on the dance floor. She was a great dancer, even for someone who doesn't dance often. Pretty soon she found a random guy and started dancing with him. While his hands were gripped around her waist and she was grinding on him, Seamus grabbed Pansy's hand and joined her.

"You finally having fun?" Seamus laughed watching her enjoy herself.

"Yeah! Great idea guys!" Ginny turned around as the song shifted and while it was playing 'Dirty Dancing', she grinded on her date with a new position.

"What's your name gorgeous?" The stranger asked winking and chuckling to himself. "Sorry we haven't officially met."

Not thinking before she spoke, she blurted out, "Ginny Weasley. And yours?"

"Oh. The Potter's girl eh? Not bad if you ask me. You really are fine as hell. And you dance like a goddess too." The man smirked. "The name's Mark Skeeter."

Ginny backed up a few feet. "Don't tell me you're…"

Mark sighed. "Yes. Rita Skeeter's son. Don't make a big deal about it. I just go around and help her uncover dirt about other people so she won't dig into my life. I want a normal life too you know." Mark grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her into the next song with another round of dancing.

"That explains how she knows things even though she's not there. But what are you doing here? Out of all the places why here?" Ginny twirled around him and shook her ass next to him.

"I don't know. I heard a lot of gossip starts here, so I guess I just started here. I found interesting things though. So why the Potter boy? Out of everyone you could be with," Mark chuckled to himself.

"I loved him. He completed me. But I can't tell you details, you'd run to your mom." Ginny laughed and listened to the music shaking her head to the beat.

"No I swear I wouldn't for a pretty thing like you. I'm just curious is all. Why did you say everything about him in past tense?"

Ginny was nervous at first, but the alcohol did the talking. "He cheated on me, so I split it up. No gets away with hurting me for the hell of it. I hate being hurt, so I hurt them." Ginny shrugged and danced lifting her arms in the air feeling the music move around her.

"Oh. That makes sense. I would leave him too. Who did he cheat on you with by any chance? A friend perhaps?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah. A Ravenclaw, Cho. She's his ex, but I guess current too." Ginny giggled. "Would you like another drink?"

"Yeah. But it is getting late… I better get home. Don't want the wife freaking out. See you around." Mark smirked and started for the door.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks on dancing. "Wife?"

"Gin what's wrong? You look like you've seen a muggle or something." Seamus said making Pansy laugh.

"N… Nothing guys. I'm gonna go sit down for a little bit and clear my head."

"Alright. We'll meet you over there in a couple of songs."

"Take your time."

Ginny walked off the dance floor and sat down at the table in the corner, she closed her eyes for a couple of minutes and when she opened them, she saw something she really didn't want to see.

Draco was dancing with a blonde witch she had never seen before. She was very pretty and her back was against his chest. She was wearing an emerald green dress that stopped midthigh and had slits up another two inches. They were moving slower than the beat of the music. Ginny tried to turn her gaze from them, but couldn't. She was watching and wished a boy were doing that to her right now. He had one hand in the witch's hair pulled down so her neck was exposed to him. His other hand was grasping her left breast in his hand. Ginny gulped and tried to turn away again. She succeeded that time, but her gaze went right back to where it was a few minutes later. This time they were gone.

Ginny looked around her them and couldn't find them. She shook her head. _They probably went to go and shag somewhere. Maybe his manor. Why would I care?_

Five minutes later Seamus and Pansy were walking up and sat next to her. "What do you think of the place so far?" Pansy smirked and winked. "Besides Draco of course."

"What… Are you talking about?" Ginny stuttered and did her best to hide the rest. "He… The place is great. Lots of, um, activities to do."

"People to do too." Pansy smirked and smiled. "I can call him over here if you're ready to shag…"

"No, that won't be necessary. Thank you for a good time guys. I have to get home before I do something stupid."

"Have a good one Gin. Get some sleep." Seamus said hugging Ginny tightly.

Ginny hugged him back and even hugged Pansy.

"Now don't forget my hug." A voice said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Draco! Just who I wanted to see." Pansy laughed and winked at Ginny.

Ginny was frozen on spot sending Pansy glares from every direction possible. "Nice to see you again Malfoy." Ginny rolled her eyes and glanced in his direction.

"Weasley," Draco nodded towards her an added his signature smirk making her knees want to shake. She stood her ground. "You and me both know you don't mean that in the slightest." Behind Draco was the blonde from earlier. "Now I'll make my departure with Emma here." He left with his arm around the blonde's waist.

Ginny hadn't noticed she was staring and Pansy snapped her out of it. "Don't worry. She's only temporary. I know what that's like and how he treats those." She rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't…"

"It's OK Ginny, we've all had crushed before."

"But it's not a…"

"I know what it is Ginny. I see it in your eyes. Now weren't you gonna get home?"

Ginny nodded and sighed knowing she couldn't win the argument. Maybe she did have a little crush on him, but wanting to date him. No, not in a million years. Ginny walked outside and apparated to her house. She walked in and went straight for her room where she got dressed for bed, brushed her teeth, crawled into bad and had naughty dreams.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Hey everyone, I wanted to say thank you so much for reviewing, I know the start is kind of slow with how Ginny and Draco are now just meeting, but keep reading because now there will be a lot more Draco involved and I will try to update more. It's just having a full time job and going to College full time is a lot to handle. But I will try and get better! Enjoy the next chapter! ;D**


	5. Celebration

**Chapter Five: Celebration**

_ Draco was on top of Ginny kissing her neck, thrusting in and out. "Faster!" Ginny cried out holding onto his shoulders. She pushed herself into Draco's body and moved with him as one. He used his hand to rub the side of her body. His hand came across her left breast and he claimed her mouth with his. Ginny slid her tongue inside his mouth and fought his tongue until he succeeded in entering her mouth. Ginny moaned and scratched his back making him bleed. He groaned and moved his mouth to her breast. She moaned out his name, when he looked into her eyes in confusion. _

"_Ginny?"_

"_Yeah?" Ginny moaned._

"_Ginny?"_

"GINNY! WAKE UP!" A voice shouted.

Ginny's eyes flew open and she sat up in her bed, looking around. She was in her room, not his. He was nowhere to be found, instead was George staring at her like she was crazy.

"Bloody hell George! Let me sleep."

"You called THAT sleep?" George smirked and laughed. "Who were you dreaming about anyway?" _He didn't hear the name? Good._

"No one. Now get out of my room!" Ginny stood up and pushed him towards the door.

"I know it was Malfoy." Those were the words George spoke that made Ginny freeze.

"How…"

"You moan loud Gin. It wasn't hard to find out. My room is next to yours you know. Lucky Ron is a heavy sleeper, he is just above your room. Why were you dreaming of that ferret?"

"I don't know… Please don't tell mum! I'll do anything. Don't tell anyone!"

"You should've woken up earlier then, I already sent the owl to Draco," George saw Ginny's face drop and added. "I'm only joking you know."

Ginny slapped his arm. "Please don't do that again."

"I'm sorry. But really Gin… Draco. What the fuck? He's the enemy. And probably has aids at the rate he's going through all of those women."

"I know. It was just a dream! I swear. Nothing more. I hate him as much as everyone in this house."

George nodded and hugged his sister tightly. "Well that's good. Just be careful."

"I will. I promise."

There was a tapping at the window and Ginny walked over to let the owl in. She rubbed the owls head, gave him a treat and sent him off. Ginny opened the letter and read it aloud.

_To Ginevra Wesley,_

_I have looked over your application to the Quality Quidditch Supplies. I would like to meet you again in person and talk to about when you can start and what hours you are available. If you can please come by the shop next week to talk._

_ Olivia Shmoly_

Ginny jumped up and down and gave the letter to George; he skimmed over it and hugged his sister tightly. "That's great Gin!"

"I know! My dream job is just around the corner." Ginny smiled.

"We have to go and celebrate!" George grinned. "Where do you wanna go?"

"It's midnight George no place is open now!" Ginny laughed.

"I heard a new place called 'Butterbeer Popin' Their supposed to be open 'til 4 in the morning. But we don't have to go if you don't want to."

Ginny quickly pushed her brother out of her room. "Get dressed! We'll leave quietly and be back before everyone wakes up!"

"Alright." George chuckled and walking over to his room.

Both of the siblings got dressed and snuck out of the house. They left and apparated next to Diagon Alley. They walked towards the bar and opened the doors. The place was packed and everyone was having fun. They walked up towards the bar and George ordered two butterbeers and turned around to watch everyone dance.

"So why are you still single George? They are so many girls you could date." Ginny laughed smiling.

"You know why Gin. No one interests me. They only want a one-time thing. No strings. I want a girl who does want the whole package, without only want the package." George pointed towards him dick and smirked.

Ginny laughed and took her drink and drained it ordering four more and drained those. _Mmm perfect_. In the corner of her eye she saw blonde hair. Ginny turned towards to where he was and sighed. He was with the girl from last night. _I don't care. I'll have fun myself._

"Do you wanna dance?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Not right now. You can if you want to; I'll wait and drink for a bit."

"Alright!" Ginny walked out on the dance floor and started moving her hips to the music. She closed hers eyes and lifted her hands to the ceiling and kept dancing. She twirled around and shook her ass.

A man came up behind her and grabbed her hips and grinded her against his body. Ginny smiled and bent over to shove her ass towards him even more.

"Well aren't you really the bad ass. I had no idea." Draco suddenly purred in her ear and smirked.

Ginny growled and smiled. "Well you shouldn't judge a book by its cover now should you."

Draco turned her around and started to grind against the front of her. Ginny moaned. She clearly wasn't thinking right, but that's OK. She needed a little fun in her life. Draco held in a groan as Ginny moved her hips deeper into his.

Ginny spoke up, "Where is the girl you were with?" Ginny was breathing deep now. Draco only lowered his voice and bent closer to her ear, "She went home. She's too sick to be here having fun."

Ginny wanted to go home with him. She needed release and he would be perfect. She dreamt about him, why not have the real things? Before she knew it Draco was stopping there dance and tried to act serious.

"Should we get a motel?"

Ginny had a clear enough head to think about it. "No. Not this time lover boy." Ginny only giggled and kissed his cheek. "Maybe next time."

Draco growled. "When will that be?"

Ginny smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe tomorrow, maybe the next day, maybe next week? Depends."

"Until then." Draco departed, leaving Ginny alone on the dance floor, she went to go find George, and he was right where she left him.

"Ready to go home?" George asked, obviously hung over.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah." Ginny turned around, but didn't spot Draco anywhere.

Once Ginny and George got home, they went straight into their rooms and passed out.


	6. Wedding Dress Shop

**Chapter Six: Wedding Dress Shop**

It was about a week after their encounter when Ginny started to think about him again. She was wondering the streets of Diagon Alley looking for the Wedding Robes Shop that she was meeting Hermione at. Hermione's wedding was in two weeks and was now deciding which dress she wanted the bridesmaids to where. _Where is this place?_ Ginny looked up and down the street like she was lost. She sighed and kept walking further thinking maybe she hadn't passed it yet. She looked across the street and there it was.

Ginny walked across the street and up to the shop. She flung open the door and walked in. As she walked inside she had arms flung around her.

"Ginny!" Hermione said excitedly as she hugged her tight. "How are you? Come, you have to try on this dress, it's absolutely perfect!"

"I'm fine," Ginny laughed hugging her back. "What are the colors again?"

"Blue and white. Your dress would be a dark blue short dress." Hermione walked her towards the back of the store. "This is your dress." Hermione held up a dark blue dress that was strapless. It had a couple small flowers in the chest area and was tight around the sides. It flowed down at the thighs.

"That's beautiful Hermione! What do the others look like?" Ginny was searching for the other girls who were supposed to be here when Hermione spoke up.

"Luna and Pansy couldn't make it because their making sure that Ron doesn't mess up his robes. He's getting those today too. But I needed my maid of honor here! You're the most important part of the wedding!" Hermione laughed and reached out to pick up one of the bridesmaids dresses. She handed it over to Ginny.

When Ginny looked at it she loved it from the beginning. These dresses were long dresses that fit the body skin tight and flowed from the waist down. They were the same color as the maid of honor dress.

"Hermione, you were born to get married. These dresses you picked out are all perfect! They are bloody gorgeous."

Hermione blushed and smiled. "Well I've been planning the wedding since before Ronald asked me."

"Well you did a great job. So where is the witch to get me fitted?" Ginny looked around and once again had yet to find a single person besides Hermione there.

"She's in the back hemming Luna's, it was too long. Pansy's fit perfect strangely enough. I just have to tell her when I'm ready to have you fitted. You want to do that now?"

"Hell yeah I do! Then I'll buy you some lunch." Ginny smiled.

Hermione disappeared in the back and Ginny walked around the store looking at all the dresses. She had been to a muggle store when she thought her and Harry were going to get married, but she never came here. It seemed much cleaner and more organized the way everything was set up. Every shelf was organized by colors. Read to purples. It was amazing all the dresses that one store could hold. There had to be over a million dresses in the store.

Ginny heard Hermione and the woman come out from the back. She walked back to the place she was originally at and smiled at the woman. She was a petite woman probably in her early forties and stared up at Ginny. She walked around her in a circle and nodded in approval. She took out her measuring tape that wrapped around Ginny perfectly itself. She began writing numbers on a piece of paper and turned towards Hermione.

"I can 'ave the dress ready in a week." The woman spoke up and smiled.

"That's perfect! That's when my dress will be ready. Thank you!" Hermione leaned down to hug the small woman. Ginny only smiled and accepted a hug from Hermione who was excited to get the dresses.

"Are you ready to go and eat? I'm starving." Ginny asked, as she and Hermione left the building.

"Sure!" Hermione jumped up and down and clapped. "I can't believe I'm getting married in two weeks! This is happening so fast!"

"It tends to do that." Ginny laughed and put an arm around Hermione and walked into a small pub on the corner of the street.

They both ordered a couple of glasses of wine to celebrate. After ordering their drinks and a couple of main course salads, Hermione began getting a little personal.

"So, how are you and everything? Not still beating yourself up over Harry right? You don't deserve that at all you know." Hermione stared at Ginny and frowned.

Ginny coughed and looked up at her. "What? No! As a matter of fact I'm happier. No more worrying about him going out and staying late at work some nights. I couldn't be any happier. Tomorrow I'm actually going to go to a job interview at Quality Quidditch Supplies. So I have that to look forward to."

Hermione nodded in approval. "Good. Because I knew you were strong. Ron was a little worried about you not saying much to him at home." Hermione sipped her wine, just when the food came.

Ginny began to eat her salad and sighed. "I don't say much to him because he's always noisy. He's getting married soon; he should be worrying about his life. Not mine! I don't know why he has to get into my business too."

"He loves you Ginny, he really does. You have to give him credit. He doesn't want you to feel sad or upset. He wants you to be happy."

Ginny nodded and they finished their salads and wine in silence. By the time they were done eating Ginny looked at the clock on the wall, it read 2:34 PM.

"It's still pretty early, do you want to go out and do something?" Ginny asked, trying to brighten up the conversation.

"Well, I have to meet Ron at three, so I can't today." Hermione frowned. "Maybe this weekend?"

Ginny nodded and smiled. "Well of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Unless I'm scheduled to work that is." Ginny laughed and walked with Hermione to the door. They hugged each other and smiled saying good byes.

Ginny watched as she apparated home and sighed. _Now what to do?_ Ginny began walking down the street. She saw Butterbeer Popin' and laughed. _If only he were in there._ Ginny decided to try it out and walked in the club. It wasn't as crowded as it would have been at night time, but there were enough people dancing to know that it was a club. Ginny walked all the way inside and looked in the corner. _ Are those really stripper poles?_ Ginny laughed out loud to herself. _Oh dear lord. I guess it was too crowded to notice before._ Ginny sat there and watched girls try to dance on the pole and fail. Ginny smirked. _Oh I could do that ten times better with a few drinks in me._ Ginny looked towards the bar and the pole. _Hmm. Maybe? It's too early, maybe tonight._ Ginny smiled to herself. And he better be here because I'll give him the show of his life.

* * *

**Sooo Sorry I haven't been updating. Full-time work and Full-time school is killing me. I asked for a day off a week of work so I can have time to do this story and relax. I will post as often as I can. Thank you all for your reviews again! I love you all! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	7. Fun Times

**Chapter Seven: Fun Times**

As soon as Ginny got home, she started to get ready. She took a shower, blew dried her hair, and was putting on makeup when she heard someone step inside the bathroom. She turned around and saw George crossing him arms smirking.

"What?" Ginny asked him going back to putting on mascara.

"Gin... What do you think you're doing?"

"Putting on makeup? All girls do it."

"Well, all girls aren't you. Are you going out tonight?"

Ginny smirked. "Yes I am." Ginny thought a moment. "If you want you could come? You'll just have to suffer your sister on the pole." Ginny laughed as George's reaction went from smiling to a shocked expression in less than a second.

"Wha… What? You can't possibly…"

"Oh George it's not like I'm doing it sober. Plus you can be there to make sure no guys get up on the pole with me." Ginny smiled wide as George shook his head.

"Not a good idea Gin, too much trouble happens at night time for strippers."

"That's why I'd have you! And plus you wouldn't want me leaving the club all alone, would you?" Ginny pouted and George sighed.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me, I'm gonna need a drink after all this is done.

Ginny turned around and hugged him and he left to go and get ready. As Ginny finished curling her hair and putting part of it up, she grabbed a jacket over her tight dress and she met George in him room. They both apparated outside Butterbeer Popin'.

They both walked in together and walked towards the bar and ordered a couple of nonvirgin Butterbeers.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to do this?"

"George it will be fun for me. I'm a little excited and nervous at the same time."

"Why are you even doing this to being with? Is it for a certain person?" George chuckled and shook his head throwing out a guess. "For Draco?"

Ginny choked on her drink and coughed a couple of times. George quickles continued. "I'm only joking Gin. You aren't that stupid."

As soon as he said that, blonde hair came through the door. Ginny kept staring at him while George was trying to get her attention. "Helloooo! Earth to Ginny, you OK?"

Ginny straightened her back, ordered a shot, took the shot and replied. "Now it's time." She stood up and walked towards the back signing her name on a paper that had to be read aloud. She chose the song she wanted played. She also checked the box that said one time only dance and then paid her $20. The rule for the club was if you wanted to dance you had to pay $20, if you were good, you'd make the money back easily, if you were bad, well you just lost money and your self-esteem. One girl was on the pole and got kicked off because she wasn't good. Ginny stared at George who was looking away and then she tried to spot Draco, which wasn't hard. He was right up front.

"She's new, she's hot, give a warm welcome to The Angel of Fire!" Cheers were going off everywhere and she knew that was her cue. She threw off her jacket and stepped up to the pole. She nodded to the DJ and he began playing 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas.

Ginny began with a pole dance spin. She took the pole and grinded on it, then jumped on it climbing on it a little. She bend herself all the way back, holding onto the pole with no hands and slowly moved herself down the pole. While she moved down she rubbed her side and breasts staring mainly at Draco winking at him. He didn't look surprised, but interested. Once she was close to the floor she held onto the pole and flipped herself over giving the crowd a show. She received applause and grabbed the pole swinging her hips side to side dancing slowly with the pole. She walked around it in a circle and finished off by doing a split while keeping a grip on the pole. Once she finished the crowd went wild and threw money at her. The boys wanted to touch her, but George was up front pushing them all away. She took the money, blew them kisses and walked up to the bar ordering a fire whiskey. She got one on the house.

She noticed Draco come over. "That was… interesting Weasley. Much more I'd like to see. Clothes off included." He smirked gently moving a finger down her side. As soon as she was about to speak, George was over there.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister ferret." George growled throwing Ginny's jacket over her shoulders.

"She's the one that wants me." Draco smirked winking at Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You wish. I was doing it for fun."

"That was fun for you? I can think of 20 more things we can do that'd be more fun." Draco licked his lips. "But if you don't want to I can find someone." He was about to walk off when Ginny grabbed his arm.

"You wouldn't dare." Ginny growled.

"Looks like someone does want fun in there life after all," Draco chuckled.

"Ginny… You can't possibly." George frowned.

"George I'm not doing this for him, I'm doing it for me. It'll be like me using him."

"Hello right here! And no one's using anyone, it's a quick shag and that's done.

"George please, I haven't told mum what you did last year when I caught you with your broom…"

"OK GIN! I won't tell mum. Shit! Just be home in the morning."

"Thank you!" Ginny kissed her brother on the cheek and ran out the door with Draco.

Draco took Ginny's arm and apparated her to his house. "There are rules Weasley. NO looking around the house. NO talking to anyone. And absolutely NO falling in love with me."

Ginny laughed and patted his cheek. "Don't count on any of those happening."

"Good." Draco took her straight to his room. He began unbuttoning his shirt and pants as Ginny looked around. _It's much bigger than any room I've seen. Hell bigger than my house._

"You don't looking Weasley?" Draco spoke softly as Ginny turned back around to face him. He was left standing in his boxers and in his right hand was his wand. "Condomulium." He mumbled pointing the wind at his dick.

Ginny unzipped the back of her dress and turned her back to him. She was about to take off her bra when she felt his arms around her.

"Now you wouldn't wanna do my favorite part would you?" He purred in her ear giving her goose bumps. He walked her towards his bed and pushed her down standing over her.

"Don't make this too long… I have to be somewhere in the morning." Ginny stated.

"Too long? You'll want it to last longer." He began running his tongue down her throat. "That's a promise Weasley." He smirked ripping her panties and his boxers off in a swift motion.


	8. Accidents DO Happen

**Chapter Eight: Accidents DO Happen**

Ginny began to stir and smiled moving close to the heat that was in her bed. It was nice to know that everything that had happened was just a dream and Harry was back in her life. It'd been hell without him. She opened her eyes and nearly screamed. In front of her was the blonde devil himself. She looked around and bit her lip. She was in his room. _What the hell happened last night? What time is it? _She looked over to the clock on his wall, it read '9:47 AM'. She had 2 hours and 13 minutes to go home and get ready for the job interview.

She jumped out of his bed without him stirring and ran downstairs the way she'd followed him the night before, once she reached the door to outside, she flung it open and stepped out apparating to her house. She ran upstairs trying not to make a noise and walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and jumped out combing her hair. She walked into her room and pulled on her dark blue button down blouse and skirt. She put on her makeup and smiled into the mirror satisfied.

She grabbed her purse and apparated to Diagon Alley. She walked towards the shop and looked at the time, she was five minutes early. She blew out a breath she had been holding in and walked inside. She walked straight up to the counter and smiled.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Olivia Shmoly." Ginny said to the woman who was turned around.

"Oh Ginny!" The woman smiled and held out her hand. "I'm so glad to have you her. I've read over your application, very neat hand writing might I add." She spoke leading Ginny down the hall to her office.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled and followed her, walking in the office and taking a seat.

"Now if everything you've said was true in the application then I think the only thing we need to cover is the days."

"I can work any days you need me!"

"Well for right now, I need you to work two days, then off a day and work two days, and off a day. I can have a schedule printed out for you." Olivia smiled.

"I can do that!" Ginny nodded and smiled.

"I need you to work today if you can." Olivia said handing out Ginny's new uniform.

"No problem." Ginny grabbed the uniform and walked into the bathroom. She changed and walked back out to the front.

"Now what I need you to do right now is organize the broomstick aisle. I can teach you how to use the register tomorrow."

"I can do that!" Ginny smiled and walked to the aisle. She looked at the sticks and started placing all the sticks in order. She took all of the ones not in their place and put them in place. They all looked polished and brand new. Once she finished she started organizing the polishes, the gloves, the repair boxes and anything else she could find. Once Olivia came back in the room she looked around and smiled, quite impressed with what she saw.

"Very good! If you would like to take your lunch break you may do so. Since you finished kind of early, I will teach you the register when you get back." Olivia smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you!" Ginny smiled back and made her way out of the shop and down to the café on the corner. She ordered a sub and a berlin beer. The best in town, might she add. She finished her sub and walked back outside breathing in the fresh air. She smiled on her trip back to work, until she saw him crossing the street walking towards her. He didn't see her, so she hid in an alley and took a deep breath. She waited until he passed and she released her breath running back to work.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked concerned as she looked out the window.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ginny looked behind her and didn't see anything. She turned to face the woman and smiled. "So? That register?"

"Oh yes!" Olivia took Ginny around the corner and showed her how to take money, what buttons to push and where everything is located. "Since you organized the whole store it seems, you should know where everything is correct?"

"Yes I do. I think I can handle it." Ginny smiled.

"Good. If you need me, I'll be in the back."

"Ok. Thank you."

Ginny helped people as they walked in and out of the store. Some were little boys starting their first year and were excited to get a broom, other were older woman shopping for their husbands and would ask advice on everything. Ginny made sure to help everyone who needed the help.

She heard the bells ring as someone else walked in. She turned her head and there he was; standing right in front of her.

"Hello." He said with a smirk. "I'm here for a gift for my mother. Her friends son's birthday is tomorrow and she wants me to get him a gift. Just get me broom cleaner and a fix-it-yourself box."

Ginny only started at him. She didn't move a muscle and he spoke again. "Hello? You gonna help me or not?"

Ginny heard Olivia come up behind her. "Of course she'll help you! Ginny go and help Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny got out from behind the counter and nodded helping Draco find everything he needs. "Is that everything? Or did you need more?" Ginny snapped at him. She didn't know why she was angry. Maybe it was the fact she felt used. But even then, she used him too.

"This will do." Malfoy glared at her and stormed off to pay for the items. It was close to closing time. So once he left, Olivia sent Ginny home.

Ginny grabbed her purse and left without another word, she was still shocked that she saw him again; she wasn't given enough time to think before she saw him again. Once Ginny apparated home, she ran upstairs to her room and shut the door trying not to make too much noise. George came in shortly after and she explained everything that happened for last night till now. It was a long night…


End file.
